


Pensées au coeur des mythes

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mythology
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Le Collectif NoName, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: D'Achille à Loki, d'Osiris à Nuada, les mythes se succèdent et vous entraînent au coeur des croyances.[Ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)





	1. Achille se lamentant sur la mort de Patrocle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Recueil de drabbles composés dans le cadre des ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname (7 min pour 100 mots avec 10 % de marge d'erreur). Drabbles indépendants sauf précision contraire. Plusieurs mythologies seront traitées.
> 
> Note Bis : Drabble à partir d'un tableau : Achilles lamenting the Death of Patroclus de Gavin Hamilton.

Achille reçoit la nouvelle dans un état second. Patrocle est mort.

Il aimerait ne rien entendre. Il voudrait ne pas comprendre les mots terribles. Arès devait les protéger sur le champ de bataille, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas sauvé ? Il préfère voir de ses propres yeux si la rumeur est fondée.

Patrocle ne bouge plus, son corps porte l'armure divine de son chef, de son ami, de son amant. Le fils de Thétis est tétanisé par cette vérité qui s'impose à lui. Patrocle n'a pas seulement été tué parce qu'il était sur le champ de bataille mais aussi parce qu'il portait ses armes. L'invulnérable guerrier serre contre lui le cadavre de son amant, il pleure sa dépouille alors que la guerre continue.

Nul ne sert de poursuivre les hostilités s'il perd le seul qui compte.


	2. Original

Au commencement, il n'y avait rien. Toujours le même refrain, énoncé siècle après siècle, avec les mains jointes, le regard sérieux. Puis le Chaos était né, à l'origine de tout, comme s'il fallait des ténèbres afin d'obtenir une étincelle de lumière. Et aussi vite qu'Il était apparu, Il se morcelait dans l'esprit de chacun, tel un souvenir à effacer pour pouvoir avancer. L'obscurité et son désordre sombraient parce qu'il était impensable de laisser une place à ce qui définissait le mieux le mal. Cruelle ironie d'entendre parler de noir et blanc là où autrefois, il n'y avait que le néant.


End file.
